PF12MHCE
The PF12MHCE is a Performance series acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2017. It has been made in both China and Indonesia; the Chinese version is sold in the US and the Indonesian version is offered in other markets. Differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The PF12MHCE features a dreadnought body with a Venetian cutaway and a laminated mahogany top on mahogany back and sides with an open pore finish. The round soundhole has a tortoiseshell rosette and a red tortoise pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 21-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with black Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez open gear tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an AEQ2T preamp with on-board tuner powered by a 9V battery and a 1/4" stereo end pin output jack. For 2018 the mahogany top, back and sides were replaced with sapele or African mahogany and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with nandu wood or laurel. For 2019 the neck was changed from mahogany to nyatoh and the top back and sides were changed to sapele or okoume. The PF12MH is a similar standard acoustic model without the cutaway. The PC12MHCE is a related model with a grand concert cutaway body. The PN12E is a related model with a parlor body. Specifications or 508mm/ 20" | bodywidth = 400mm/ 15¾" | bodydepth = 127mm/ 5" | mattop = 2017: Mahogany (laminated) 2018: Sapele (laminated) or African mahogany (laminated) 2019–2020: Sapele (laminated) or okoume (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = Open pore | matback = 2017–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele (laminated) or African mahogany (laminated) 2019–2020: Sapele (laminated) or okoume (laminated) | finishback = Open pore | backinlay = | bodybinding = | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Tortoiseshell | neck = PF | matneck = 2017–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018–2020: Nandu wood or laurel | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 21 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez Under Saddle | preamp = Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ on-board tuner | output = ¼" stereo end pin | battery = 9V | bridge = 2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Nandu wood or laurel | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (black w/ white dot) | saddle = Plastic compensated | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Red tortoise | tuners = Ibanez open gear w/ butterbean buttons | strings = | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2017 USA new product book (page 32) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 105) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 91) * PF12MHCE product page , Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * PF12MHCE product page , Ibanez Europe, archived December 2019 * PF12MHCE product page , Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 * PF12MHCE product page , Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Performance models Category:New in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models